Oathkeeper
by aqua.stella
Summary: You can read this on Deviant Art, also. My Deviant Art name is vocataku02
1. Oathkeeper: Prologue

Pain.  
That's all I've felt my entire life. But I have to say that I didn't mind the  
hurt. I endured it. It kept me going. Even until my dying day will I feel this  
pain. It's like a scar that will never fade, let alone, heal. It's like a human  
being living without a beating heart.


	2. Oathkeeper: Chapter 1: Traitor

After I slid my leather gloves on, as well as my leather jacket, I ran as fast I can out of the alleyway and out into the open of the small intersection. Throughout my 15 years of being a Keyblade Wielder, I have never seen as many Heartless as I am seeing now.

I joined my sister, Alex, and my childhood friend, Aaron, and told them the ropes on how we're going to win this battle. "The first thing we need to do is to create a diversion so that I can take these bastards down with one hit. Alex, try to lead them all together to the center of the intersection. Aaron, create walls to block them and me together."

"I don't think that is a very smart way to do this," said Aaron, always trying to protect me. Sometimes I think he forgets who, or what I am. Not only am I a Keyblade Wielder, I'm a very powerful teen with a secret that almost anyone can guess. I am a Wolf Demon. People think that we are cold-blooded killers and can shape shift into wolves, but, of course, that is the most stereotype listing I have ever heard. We only have claws, small fang-like canines, the speed, and the athletic mobility that can wipe out a cheetah. Plus, depending on which pack we are in, we have a mark that represents our pack. For me, I have a long claw-like slash on the right hand side of my neck in the color of blood red that stands for the Blood Pack. I'm sure that if I wasn't in this state, Aaron would, probably, be dead by now.

"It's fine, Aaron. What I'm going to do will eliminate these bastards."

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" asked my sister. It was almost like she could read minds because she got to the point quicker than anyone I know can. "You worry too much," I said as I nudged her shoulder. "Now that we all know what our goal is, let's get down and dirty."

As Alex went to lead the Heartless away, Aaron went with me to the center of the intersection. Being an alchemist, Aaron was a star jewel at it. I, too, was quite good at it, but not as good as him. Even though I couldn't trust alchemists, I took my chances with him.

When Aaron was done trapping me with the Heartless, I materialized my Keyblade and stabbed my chest creating the greatest light anyone has ever seen. This took care with every Heartless that invaded this world.

When the Heartless were gone, I dissolved my Keyblade. Aaron destroyed the walls that blocked me in. "I guess I'm just that good," I said as I walked towards Aaron and Alex. "Never doubted you for a minute."

"That's an understatement," said Alex, obviously joking around. She was always very protective of me, being the younger sister, but I tried not to give her a heart attack from time to time.

As I started walking in the direction of Alex and Aaron, I saw something, or someone. A dark figure. I stared at it for about five seconds. "Xena? What's up?" asked Alex, noticing what I was staring at. She found out what it was before I did. It was a Nobody.

I immediately materialized my Keyblade and charged at him at full speed, but he blocked my attack with two, count'em, two circular blades with spikes all around the rim. That's when I caught the scent of smoke and finally realized who this Nobody was. For some odd reason I couldn't say his name. I felt like my voice escaped me without me knowing.

He caught me off guard and pushed me backwards, but I raised my weapon in the air and crashed it down towards the path of his head, but, unfortunately, he blocked that attack, as well.

He stared at me for a long while like he could read my eyes and know what I was thinking.

He pushed me backwards once more and threw his blades at me creating and causing black smoke to engulf my entire being. The only thing I could think was that I was going to die, then black out.


	3. Oathkeeper: Chapter 2: Departure

I woke up in a red room, still in pain. I had no idea how I ended up there, but I have my resources. "You okay?" asked my sister. I swear her red highlights in her hair blended in with the room color perfectly. "Besides the fact that I still can't breathe and my right shoulder hurts like hell, I'm great." My shoulder really did hurt. When I was hit with that smoke, I didn't feel any fire, but if there was fire involved, it must've hurt so bad that I couldn't feel it.

"Well, I have a reason for both of those. First of all, you probably still have a little smoke in your system from that incident. It's possible that you inhaled it. Second of all, the pain from your shoulder is from the burn."

"So there was fire?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, more than smoke."

"Why so much pain, then?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder, only to feel the source to the pain. I ran my hand down my right arm and felt nothing, but metal. "Automail? It was that severe?!"

"I suppose." I took off my jacket to inspect my arm. "Wait a minute. How am I supposed to use my claws with a metallic arm?" Alex walked over and sat on the bed beside me. She took my arm and began to show me how to work it. "You see your knuckles just above your nail? If you move them down, they reveal your claws, as well as locking them down. If you push them back up, they will unlock and retread." I tried it out, and I have to say, I can get used to it, but only one question swam through my mind: How did my sister know how to do this? "How the hell did you learn to be an automail engineer?"

"Well, every time we came here, Cid would be kind enough to teach me."

"But he's a Gumiship engineer."

"Doesn't matter. It's still the same thing." It really wasn't. When she said Cid's name, two words floated to the top of my mind: Traverse Town. I can't belive that my mind was completely blank this whole time.

I, swiftly, put my jacket back on and ran towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I forgot about something. We need to go, immediately." As I opened the door, I ran right into Leon. "You mean your Mark of Mastery Exam?" he asked as I backed away. "You're a stalker, as usual," I said, annoyed that he eased dropped. "Wait. We have to talk to our Master about out Mastery Exam and you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to, but something came up?"

"Nice excuse."

"If you two are done, I'm here to give you the exam myself." I looked at him, confused. How can he give us the exam if he doesn't have authorization to give any titles. "Well, stop standing and speak," I said, letting him into the room. "Your test will be tough, but he thinks you can manage. You and Alex are required to search for a particular Keyblade that was lost: the Oathkeeper. It is made from light and darkness combined. Because of this, the King has chosen you two for this job. If completed, you will be known as Keyblade Masters."

I have always wanted to become a Keyblade Master. It was my dream. "In what world will we be investigating?"

"If you walk through the atlas doors, you will enter the world. I suggest that you start moving."

Alex and I left the red room and out into the First District. We both stood in front of the double doors wondering what kind of world it was that we were about to enter. Without hesitation, we opened the doors and walked through the engulfing light.


End file.
